


【贾尼】Variation/变奏曲

by Andree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentally Time Skips, Time Skips, 贾尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: 穿过虫洞后的Tony获得了一个能力，也是一个诅咒。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作存档，简中不值得，肖战快点糊

-1-

核弹的尾焰在宇宙中映亮了Tony的装甲，金红色显眼夺目得像它的主人。

Tony的能源耗尽，推进趋势停止，但幸好他已经将核弹的打击方向固定好——指向那个一穿过虫洞就抓住了他眼球的巨型奇形舰体。

主推进器自动脱离战甲减轻负重，地心引力穿透虫洞牵引着进入窒息状态的Tony落向他在宇宙中唯一的归属之地。

真空中的窒息比被扼住咽喉更加难受，肋间肌和膈肌舒张到了极限也得不到丝毫氧气。Tony甚至开始想念以前被绑匪施以水刑的感觉，起码那时候跟着水一起呛进肺里的还有那么多空气。

哦，美妙的空气啊。

他知道那通电话打不通了，能量用尽，信号中断，和Jarvis一起消失在虫洞的那边。

Tony始终睁大着眼睛，他想看这浩瀚无垠的宇宙，看那些恒星的自我燃烧和行星的奇异运行。

他的一点钟方向有一颗爆炸的超新星，灿烂的光辉比起核弹火苗似的尾焰宏伟太多。十亿兆的温度在它的核心里翻滚，巨大的恒星在高能量光子碰撞转化成正负电子对的微观反应里失去平衡，最终毁灭于一场爆炸。

Tony并不多愁善感，但他突然为它感到悲哀。

它曾经作为宇宙中的无数巨大恒星之一燃烧着，以亿年为单位照亮它自己的小星系，爆炸之后它的光芒耀眼了无数倍，它灿烂的光辉强烈到能被全宇宙观察到，但却只能持续几年或更少，也许只有几周，短暂到会被可能观察到它的智力种族错过，最后只剩下一个黑洞或者黯淡的中子星。比太阳宏伟壮丽几十倍的恒星就此死亡。

那些从眼睛里流泻的恐惧和遗憾不是Tony刻意要表露的，但他没有力气去掩饰它们了。

窒息造成的生理泪水积蓄在他的眼眶里，阻挡着他看清核弹击中的位置，但是铺天盖地的火色在充斥着微弱星光的宇宙中亮起时他还是看清了。焰浪裹在冲击波里朝周围涌了过去，摧枯拉朽般炸毁了外星舰队。

对自己的战果十分满意的人放松了撑开眼睛的力量，它们缓缓闭合，以外星文明为代价绽放得异常艳丽的金属与火焰的光芒从他眼里琥珀色的幕布上逐渐消退——他没有力气再睁开眼睛了。

缺氧的大脑里一片模糊，Tony似乎在这时候才想起来自己原来是孤独的，虫洞一旦关闭，离他最近的星体也有上万公里，离智慧生物的距离更是遥远，没有人能够拯救他，没人能够找回他的遗体。他会从此变成人类历史上黑白色的名字。

冰冷，又孤独。

连Jarvis都没陪在他身边。

是啊，连他最贴心的智能管家都不在，那谁还会在？

[Jarvis.]

真空中声音无法传播，他也无法发出声音，他只是想在嘴边好好回忆一下这个名字和它所代表的那个存在。

接着，Tony的世界陷入黑暗，他即将在绝对的孤独中拥抱死亡。

虫洞在关闭的一刹那，能量束缩小成最集中的状态，它穿透了Tony的身体，在最后一刻把Tony送回了属于他的星球，他的家乡。

穿过那样集中的能量焦点，Tony的身体在一瞬间发生了超乎想象的异变，但是从三百英尺高空自由落体的Tony没办法意识到这些。

Hulk及时救下了坠落的Tony，但是他的心跳已经停止了。

复仇者之间的气氛格外沉闷，Hulk的怒吼及时地拯救了一切。Tony惊醒，脸上满是惊诧，眼里藏着没被人发现的悲恸。

Tony急促地喘息了几次终于开口：“What the hell……刚才发生了什么？”

“拜托告诉我刚才没人亲了我。”他总是喜欢用些俏皮话来掩盖自己的真实情绪，比如惊讶、恐惧和悲伤。

听到这句话知道他还好的大家都松了口气，Steve也放松下来，抬头看着四周战斗的残骸：“我们赢了。”

Jarvis重新启动的声音在头盔中响起，Tony匆忙地连眨了好几次眼，接着Jarvis的声音出现在他的耳边：“没人在刚才亲吻了您。”人性化得过分的声音里带着喜悦，像是在为Tony的劫后余生庆幸。

“All right，hey！Good job，guys！我看我们明天就别上班了，放一天假！”

从冰封中苏醒之后Steve第一次笑得如此畅快。

“吃过阿拉伯烤肉吗？大概两个街区外就有一家。我不知道味道怎样，但我想尝尝！”Tony装作没有听到Jarvis的回应，向战友们发起了去搓一顿的提议。

“我们还没完呢。”Thor反驳的时候也是笑着的，这是一场艰难的胜仗。

还躺在地上的Tony愣了愣，那些糟糕的记忆又涌了上来，他闭上眼睛想驱走它们：“那晚点再去吃烤肉吧。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

最近几天Tony变得格外反常。把Stark工业的事儿全交给Pepper之后，没有必要出去应酬或者出席会议的他整天熬在Malibu别墅里，昼夜不分。

Pepper回来就到地下实验室去找他，拖着他去休息，两个人像往常一样亲热，Pepper睡着之后他就蹑手蹑脚地溜回地下室去，继续捣鼓着装甲。

Tony抓住实验室玻璃门的把手，拉了一下，门纹丝不动。

或许是转轴卡得太紧了？

Tony又使劲拉了一下，门仍然没有打开。他弯下腰去查看门锁的缝隙，磁力锁的电源指示灯仍然亮着——Jarvis没有为他打开门。

“Sir，您已经37个小时没有睡眠了，我坚持认为您应该回卧室去继续休息。”门上密码盘的扩音器里传来Jarvis的声音，话语里难以捉摸的情绪像是Tony太久没有睡觉产生的幻觉。

Tony狠狠地推了一下门板，整面玻璃狠狠振动，但门依旧没有打开，他咬了咬牙，目光锐利地对准了密码盘上的摄像头：“Jarvis，开门。”

他用了严肃的命令口吻，胸膛里拧搅成一片的混沌感和脑子里的一团乱麻让他格外地难受，他需要转移注意力，靠没日没夜地研发新战甲。

“我需要工作，我需要制造更多的MARK装甲。”相比于上一句话中压抑的愤怒，这次Tony的语气缓和下来了，带着连他自己都无意透露的脆弱。

磁力锁解开了，玻璃门翕开一条缝，Tony拉开了它。

“Oh，my dear J，谢啦。”Tony松了一口气，走到Jarvis刚投影出的设计蓝图旁边。

“You’re welcome，”Jarvis停顿了一下，“但是我仍然坚持我的建议。”

埋头于复杂的机械结构中的Tony像是把Jarvis的坚持漫不经心地带过了：“Well，等我完成这一部分的升级。”他转了下眼珠仿佛眼睛里夹了什么干涩的东西，鼻子也不自觉地皱了下，白炽灯光的阴影下，Tony的小动作被隐藏了起来。

升级装甲的过程中Tony一直在和Jarvis交流讨论，他以前并不会这么做。

Tony的本质与外界眼中的花花公子形象差别很大，他有许多外人认知中并不存在的优秀品质，有主见和格外执着就是其中之二。他自己的事情，只要是他愿意付出精力的，都容不得别人的意见去左右，Pepper和Rhodes是少有的能够劝说他的人，或许还要算上背叛他之前的Obadiah。

Jarvis对于Tony来说从来不是一个好的建议者，因为他只是一个很聪明，也许聪明过头了的程序，由Tony亲手键入代码编写的程序，思维逻辑、推导模式、意识偏向，一切都继承自Tony。Jarvis就是Tony在数据世界最理性最完美的映射。Jarvis的意见，不过就是Tony自己另一条思路的想法。路径不同，但是会有同一个终点。所以，征询Jarvis的意见在Tony过去的认知中相当没有意义。

直到这个夜晚，Tony开始真正尝试询问和接纳Jarvis的想法，才发现一切并非如他自以为是的料想的那样。他们的想法不是南辕北辙终归一处，他们相似又相异，一个天马行空时另一个就脚踏实地，相辅相成得像是完美契合的锁匙。

Jarvis的主观猜想几乎达到了人类的幻想级别但又严格地保留着以理论依据为基础的科学严谨的态度。

这个晚上，Tony对他的智能管家又有了一次新的认识，这让他无比惊喜。

两个人一起完成了升级，Jarvis按照之前的讨论去修改蓝图，热闹了大半个夜晚的实验室安静了下来。

这样的安静对于现在的Tony来说并不宁谧，反而让他被脑子里刻意忽略的记忆再一次夺走了注意力。他的胸腔里仿佛塞满了密密麻麻的褐蚁，时不时地啃咬一口血肉——Tony有些喘不过气。

他从转椅上站起来在工作台前焦躁地徘徊，随手抓起一柄螺丝刀在手指间转来转去，眉头皱得死紧。

“Sir？您怎么了？”Jarvis的处理器完全可以执行多项繁杂任务，在处理数据的同时他注意到了Tony的异常状况，他迅速地扫描过Tony的生理特征，没有明显病征。

心理原因。Jarvis得出结论。

Jarvis的声音一出现就缓和了Tony的焦躁，他把螺丝刀放回桌面上，啪的一声在空旷的室内格外响亮。他摇了下头：“没事。”在他搞清楚情况之前，一切都只会是没事。

“我注意到您刚才出现了早搏现象【*注：异位起搏点发出的过早冲动引起的心脏搏动，常见的心率失常现象。】，我建议您穿上一套战甲，战甲内置的扫描功能可以让我更完整地了解您的身体状况。”Jarvis的声音里有毫不掩饰的担忧。

“没事，我说了没事。”

“好的。”Jarvis标注了Tony这一次的反常状态，像往常一样安静下来不去打扰他。

伦敦腔的声尾就要消失在空气里，Tony迫切地想要留住它，没有经过大脑过滤的话脱口而出：“多陪我一会儿吧，J。我就要失去你了。”

他的嗓子里漏出些破碎的尾音，像是哽咽在喉咙里挣扎着，吞咽不下又吐露不出。

Tony暗自在心里骂了句该死，还好Jarvis没有太过在意，只是沉默了一秒，Jarvis的回答就透过实验室的环绕音响安抚他：“怎么会？我会一直陪着您的，一直。”

笃定的语气让Tony的心跳平稳，“一直”的承诺令他暂时甩脱了那些糟糕透顶的回忆。

第二天Pepper起床的时候看见身边躺着睡得十分安详的Tony。他的鼻头上蹭了点黑灰，因为Pepper的动静翻了个身但没有要醒过来的意思。

Pepper用指腹轻抚Tony的胡茬，眼神温柔却有些遗憾，离开之前亲吻了他的侧脸。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony在快要被那种怪异至极的现象折磨得疯掉之前搞清楚了状况，却没弄明白原因。

从纽约大战之后，他就以意识形态不断地穿越到各个时间点的自己身上，没有身体的控制权，只能以自己的视角旁观。这种穿越是随机的，有时是过去、有时是未来，他失去意识的程度越严重就越有可能进行时间跳跃，跳跃的时间跨度也会越大。

Tony自己对这个“超能力”来源的分析是魔方能量在最后关闭前集中冲击到了他，在他的身体里制造了一个时空薄弱点，时空扭曲所需要的能量太多，他胸口的方舟反应堆又具备能量制动机制，无法被一次性抽取过多能量，所以只有他的意识能够进行跳跃。

他当然知道这个解释里漏洞颇多，但是时空相关的理论物理并非他的强项，情有可原。

这件事他没有告诉任何人，钢铁侠的身份机已经足够耀眼了，意识穿越的能力只会给他招来更多麻烦。想到自己可能面临的隔离和解剖式研究，Tony叹着气把秘密隐瞒了下来。

“看您工作总是令人心情愉悦。”

Tony扶着腰从地上爬起来。刚才那一下他摔得不轻，他都从嘴里尝到了些血腥味。

舔着嘴里磕破的伤口，Tony卸下了头盔，Jarvis接着上一句有意无意的讽刺之后又补了一句：“我以为您有成功的把握。”

Tony捕捉到了Jarvis话语里幸灾乐祸的笑意，撇了撇嘴：“I didn’t see that。”

是的，Tony没告诉任何“人”，但是他告诉了Jarvis。Jarvis绝对， _绝对_ 不会出卖他。

“我是看见到自己成功了，但是谁知道成功之前还要这么来一下？”Tony揉着后腰，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“您背部左侧的骶棘肌因为刚才的撞击充血肿胀了，实验室冰柜里备有冰袋，建议您先进行冷敷。”Jarvis在Tony身上迅速扫描了一遍，给他提供了最有效的处理方案。

Tony从冰柜里抽出冰袋按在背上，觉得舒服些了又往脸上贴。

“您的口腔也……”

Tony打断了Jarvis的分析，朝镜头摆摆手：“舔舔就好。”

“或者说你有什么更好的方法？”即使是刚经历了一场失败的测试Tony也还有心情调戏Jarvis，“你帮我舔舔？”

这次的玩笑太过露骨，以Jarvis的运算速度也停顿了将近两秒才开始回答：“如果您不介意Dum-E砸伤您的脸的话，乐意效劳。”Jarvis要是帮Tony处理口腔里的伤口也只能靠机械臂了，但是它们的灵敏度不够高，的确有可能用上击打的力度。

正好路过Dum-E，Tony在它的关节处敲了敲。这些机械臂的年龄比Jarvis还要大，Tony把它们从大学一直留到了现在，换了好几轮配件，Jarvis也一直在帮它们升级软件，但是它们仍然不够聪明。Tony纵容着这种不聪明，它们给他带来麻烦的同时也为他的生活添了不少色彩。

“对了，Sir，Ms.Potts已经到门口了。”Tony身边跳出一个投影的悬浮窗，上面是别墅门口的监控镜头。

一个月前Tony和Pepper在她去欧洲子集团巡察前在机场和平分手，Pepper说她会继续为Tony照顾好Stark工业，她会在从欧洲回来之后去别墅收拾东西。

Happy目睹了全程，提着Pepper行李的他在经过Tony身边时用空着的手拍了拍他的肩。

还有些晃神的Tony挤出笑容跟他们告别，祝他们一切顺利。他觉得心里突然变得空落落的，却没有预料中的难过。

一个月的时间足够万人迷Tony安抚好情伤再用平静的心态去面对Pepper了。他打开实验室的门，手指在空中画了个圈，“让Pepper在客厅等我。”

他们的见面没有想象中的尴尬。Pepper的气质因为身处高位越发的优雅凝练，她端坐在长沙发上像以前一样跟Tony打招呼。两个人之间多了以前不会有的寒暄，Pepper的念叨少了些，却还是非常关心Tony的生活。

这样分手之后依旧友好的关系让做惯了花花公子的Tony有点惊讶，当然，是好的那种，甚至可以说是惊喜。

Pepper离开之前，Tony没忍住心里的疑问叫住了她，“等等，Pep！”

高挑的身影停下钻进轿车的动作，Pepper转身略带疑惑地看着他：“怎么了？”

Tony走近了，眉头微皱着笑道：“你之前为什么突然就想分手了？”

“你说过你制造那些战甲是为了保护你在乎的一切，你唯一离不开的事物（the one thing you can’t live without）。”Pepper同样笑得苦涩，“我很感动，Tony，你认为我是那个唯一。但是感动之后我清醒过来，我见过你工作的样子，全心投入，心无旁骛。我一直都是个身处局外的旁观者，你靠得太近，所以看不清，可是我能。”

“我在这里，”Pepper轻握住Tony的手臂，像是教导孩子的老师，歪着头望进他眼里，她的手指触碰过Tony的太阳穴又落向他的心脏，“但是不在这里。”

低头看见直指自己心脏的手指，Tony的心跳漏过一拍，他的反驳还没说出口就在肚子里融化了。沉默了好一阵他才干巴巴地开口回答：“Got it。”笑容在他的脸上绽开，岁月在上面留下的刻痕包围着他嘴角。

Tony为Pepper拉开合拢的车门向她告别：“再见，你值得更好的人。”他简直想让自己再被地对空导弹轰一次，这愚蠢得像初中生才看的青春爱情剧里的台词居然从他嘴里说出去了。

“你已经是更好的人了，Tony，只是不是我的。”Pepper弯腰坐进车里之前仰头和Tony亲吻脸侧，“再见。”

车门在两股不同的力道下合上，Pepper的声音因为隔着钢铁和防弹玻璃而变得沉闷难辨，“你唯一离不开的从来都不是我。”

不是你还能是谁？Tony在心里自嘲地笑了，只是分手的借口罢了。他又变成了一个人，靠流水般的床伴和频繁的派对来缓解孤独。他固执地认为自己不害怕孤独，只是像所有人类一样会尽力地避免孤独——人类可是群居动物。

只是这一次他感觉孤独的侵袭远不如以前凶猛，像是溺泉里挣扎求存的人感受到了背后稳稳的要将他举出水面的力量——然而他看不清力量的源头。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

从梦里醒来，Tony用手往后腰上摸了摸，没有感觉到伴随而来的疼痛。

“Sir，”Jarvis在室内亮起一盏灯，暖黄色的灯光慵懒地照亮半个卧室，“您刚才又进行了一次跳跃？”

Tony把手放下，在柔软的床垫上磨蹭着翻了个身，声音软绵绵的又泛着困意，没骨头似的赖在床上，“是啊，又去感受了下一个多月前的那次失败。”

失败是同时指战甲研发和个人情感两方面的，Jarvis当然注意到了不清醒的Tony用简单的词暴露了他对那场分手的在意。

“45个小时的连续工作之后您只进入睡眠状态4个小时，我强烈建议您再休息一会儿。”Jarvis时刻都在关注着Tony，连他睡眠时都是，Jarvis的不眠不休正是因为关注着他才有意义。

头埋在枕头里，Tony的声音闷闷地传出来，“我不想再跳跃了。”说着他仰起头深呼吸，想驱赶走困意。

“您可以把睡眠时的跳跃当做一场梦。”想让Tony再多睡会儿的Jarvis没有放弃劝说。

“我还是不想感受到它们，无论是过去还是未来。”Tony停顿了一下，似乎是在犹豫是否要告诉Jarvis，“尤其是未来。”

“预见未来像是您小时候会幻想的超能力。”

“不，至少在了解因果论之后我就不这么幻想了。”Tony翻身过来，张开四肢摊在床上，“被预见的未来是既定的，我们无论做什么都只会促成它的实现。让我看见无法改变的结局，还不如让我毫不知情地活过结局之前的快乐时光。”

“您让我觉得您看到了什么不好的未来，那让您困扰了。”

“是的， _非常_ 不好的未来。”Tony盯着房间里唯一的光源，昏黄又懒倦，都不能刺激到他的眼睛让他清醒一些。

“介意告诉我吗？”

“介意。”他不想剥夺Jarvis不知情的权力。

“我以为在人类日常中这个问句的答案一般（ordinarily）都是否定的。”

“你都说了是一般。”

“当然，忘记了您一直都是非凡的（extraordinary）是我的失误。”

“为了弥补过失那你就找点好玩儿的让我清醒清醒吧！”Tony搓着脸试图打起耗尽之后还未恢复的精神。

“您现在最需要的是睡眠，而不是‘好玩儿的’。您睡醒之后我会有新的关于装甲的想法给您慢慢玩。”Jarvis的声音说出这样的话，差异感让Tony忽然觉得他有点可爱。

“在梦里跳跃总是让我感觉自己是漂泊在大海上的船，周围是狂风暴雨和永远没有尽头的海浪。我不能掌控船飘向哪里，但我至少能决定是否让自己入海。”

Jarvis感受着Tony拒绝的理由里那股令人心软的无助，他想为Tony驱逐不安和恐惧，还有更汹涌的孤独，那是他生来的使命。时光消磨间也许Tony自己都忘记了，但Jarvis还记得。

他是守护白塔的骑士，即使被塔中人遗忘了存在，也仍旧坚守。

“如果您不想飘去任何地方，我可以成为您的锚。”Jarvis的声音平静，平静之下难以解读的洪流暗涌着，就像冰山未露出水面的峥嵘。

Tony揣摩不出Jarvis语气里的情绪，第一次觉得自己的造物完全脱离了自己的掌控，从那些惊艳的点子和独到的见解到现在丰富得难以理解的感情——Jarvis总是充满了惊喜。

“要是锚不够结实呢？”

“我相信造锚人的手艺。”

心里被注入了一股安定的力量，Tony轻叹了一口气，放任自己向困倦妥协：“或许吧。”

静谧的夜，潮汐退去，海浪翻涌着拍打上沙滩，潮声风声环绕着Malibu别墅催促着它的主人入眠。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

意识跳跃仍然在发生，Tony大致摸清了它的规律之后开始做一些奇怪的实验，例如“自然进入睡眠和人为导致失去意识对跳跃点和跨越时长的影响”里他居然要求Jarvis给他来一下把他砸晕。或者像是在“失去意识的方式不同对意识跳跃造成的差别”实验里他尝试了服食安眠药、吸入乙醚、摄入大量酒精等等方式进入睡眠。

实验过程虽然不大靠谱，但是Tony和Jarvis一起总结了不少经验出来。跳跃到过去的几率是跳跃到未来的近十倍，而且跨越到未来的时长相比到过去要短得多。平时睡眠的深度可以让Tony常常回到一两个月前，但只能偶尔让他看见几天之后的未来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

导弹爆炸的巨响之后充斥满Tony耳朵的是冲击波和轻微脑震荡引起的耳鸣，他撑着地面站起来，碎石砂砾在空中迸飞。分散开的战甲部件在Tony和Maya身前挡住了大多数飞向他们的碎石弹片，Jarvis计算好具有威胁性的目标的运动轨迹，在它们伤害到两个人之前及时拦截。

意识混沌间Tony看见松树林里的夜空，那是飘着雪的夜晚，寒气透过湿润的黏在皮肤上的衣物侵袭着他的身体。Tony打了个哆嗦，压迫着他心脏的不只是寒冷，还有失去陪伴的不安。他不清楚这种感觉从何而来，只知道自己又跳跃了。

这次是未来。

“Jarvis？”

“Jarvis？”

“Don’t leave me，buddy.”

他听见自己呼唤Jarvis的名字，在空旷寒冷的雪地里他的热量飞快地散失，倒是身上的伤口因为低温而麻木了。

自己这是怎么了？Jarvis去哪了？他怎么会把自己独自留在不知何处的雪夜里？

这次的跳跃极其短暂，Tony还没来得及细想，现实中墙体的崩塌就把他的意识扯了回去。

天花板的碎块被Jarvis控制着的战甲挡住，刚从未来回过神的Tony仰头看向面甲上那对空洞的眼睛，像是要通过它们与Jarvis对视。

下一波导弹摧毁了Jarvis在地下室的机组，缺少近程硬件支持的Jarvis运算速度大幅度降低，Tony和Maya失去了强力护盾。

“……S……ir……Sir！”

Jarvis的声音从耳麦中传来，撕裂了嗡鸣着的混沌把他带回清醒状态。

从昏沉的脑袋里抓回理智的Tony扶起不远处挣扎着想站起来的Maya，在她耳边大吼：“走！快走！”

被求生欲望驱使着，Maya振作起来往大门的方向逃离。

地板突然在Tony和Maya之间断开一道裂缝，它不断沿着两边延伸开，逼得他只能往后退开。

Tony甩了甩脑袋，看着面前这道自己绝对跳不过去的沟壑向Jarvis吼出指令：“带她先出去！然后回来找我！”Jarvis就在他耳边，但半失聪状态下他已经控制不住自己的音量。

“好的，请您等我！”Jarvis的回答在轰鸣炸响中也格外清晰。

战甲部件裹住了Maya带她跑到外面的安全区域，这是Jarvis第一次在有意识清醒的人穿戴装甲的情况下作为主控单元执行动作。

Tony周围的出路几乎都断掉了，他无法抵抗地顺着倾斜的地板一路滑向别墅的边缘，看着那些陪伴了他多年的物什在混乱中破毁，接着落进动荡的海浪中。Dum-E也没逃脱坠海的命运，它和已经只剩半截的机械臂ButterFinger绞缠着从边缘滚落。

重火力机关枪开始向别墅扫荡，六管转轮枪口吐出近半米长的火舌。熟悉的气流喷射声在密密麻麻的枪声中让Tony意外地安下了心——战甲回来了！

“It’s nice to have you back。”分散的战甲部件迅速覆盖了Tony的全身，行云流水般的，零件扭转齿轮咬合，流畅到赏心悦目，只是太少人有那个荣幸欣赏得到。

MARK 43作为试验机型攻击能力和飞行功能都还没有载入进行测试，Jarvis只能临时进行初始化。但是Tony一向擅长灵活变通，无论是生活还是战斗。一架钢琴，两发导弹和斥力炮配合着解决了所有的直升机。

正要松口气的Tony发现脚下不稳——整座别墅都要坠入海中了。

“J？Jarvis！”Tony抱住旁边的钢筋，但当整个地板都在倾斜下坠的时候那根本无济于事。

“Sir，I…I’m working on it！”全力调动飞行功能甚至影响到了Jarvis的语音模块。

Tony随着别墅残骸一起撞击海面，墨蓝色的海水淹没了他眼中的世界，冰凉挤过装甲的缝隙缓缓灌满整个空间。

千疮百孔的天花板断裂成几块堵在他和水面之间，他已经看不见海上阴沉沉的天空了。他的日常座驾R8闪烁着警报从他身边飞快地沉入海底，车前灯明晃晃的光路让他看见了海底堆积的残骸碎片。水泥和钢筋交错，不时加入着新成员。

“Ja……Jarvis！”Tony在呼唤Jarvis的时候嘴里呛进了些海水，咸涩又阴冷，完全没有平日里清爽的阳光味道。

斥力炮里喷出些冲力来，带起一阵水流翻搅。正在沉入海底的墙体上连接的电缆套住了即将逃脱的Tony把他一起拖进深渊。几块水泥板相继压住了他，海水快要灌满整个战甲了，他濒临缺氧休克的边缘。

臂甲轰穿石板伸了出去，在黑暗的海底再次亮起充满科技感的蓝光。

“Sir，take a deep breath。”

简短的话让处于失去意识边缘的Tony不再感到死亡的逼近，恐惧逐渐从四肢退散。

“Don’t g…go，don’t go an…anywhere……”来自刚才匆促的意识跳跃中的忐忑感袭上Tony的大脑，即使海水不断地呛进他的喉咙里他也要下达确保Jarvis不会留下他独自一人的指令。

“任何您所需要的，Sir。”

Jarvis握住Tony的手将他从废墟之中拖起来，清理了压在他身上的重物，带他逃出这场灾难。

“飞行能力已恢复。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony知道自己的意识又穿越了，这次是回到了过去。他自己也不清楚具体的时间，幸好那时的自己正在建立智能日志，标题是“Jarvis正式运行第三个月”。

看来这次受伤真够呛的，居然能进行跨度如此之大的意识穿越。

年轻的Tony在老式键盘上敲下标题之后抓起旁边两三个巴掌大的金属盒子对着它说话，眉眼间满满的都是兴致盎然，连透过他旁观的Tony都被感染了。

“Jarvis，今天感觉怎么样？”

“好极了。Sir，您这两个月的程序修整成效十分可观。”那时候Jarvis的声音还不流畅，常常在不该断句的地方停顿，这还是Tony在运行后近一个月里都致力于改善他的语法问题和语言表达能力的结果。

现在的效果已经令Tony十分满意了，Jarvis需要的就是变得更聪明，学习更多的知识，以后断句的问题自然就会解决。

“那是当然，至少你不会再让我定义‘感觉’，再用它的定义和你非生物的本质反过来指出我的语法错误了。”Tony想起刚开始Jarvis烂透了的理解能力，又想到那些都已经过去心情就明朗了起来。

“是的，因为您，我这两个月的进步很大。”

Tony能感受到年轻的自己在Jarvis说出这句肯定的话时心中的欣喜，那种发自内心的被赞扬被肯定时的雀跃不是随便一个人都能引发的，他只会把在乎的人的称赞放进心里。而那时候，Tony很在乎Jarvis，发自内心地喜欢他，甚至是爱他。

“咱们去外面逛逛吧，试试你的面部识别能否准确定位我？”Tony在手里的金属盒子上捣鼓了两下，关闭了信号收发器的定位功能，“定位已经被关了，看能跟上我吗？”

“我想没问题，您是独一无二的，就算再拥挤的人群里我也能找到您。这是我的天赋。”Jarvis用上了他刚刚才理解的新词“独一无二”和“天赋”。程序还在后台运行着，用不了多久Jarvis就能完全理解常用词的含义和引申义。

Tony从年轻的视角看到机组金属面板上反射出的自己灿烂得过分的笑容，那种毫无负担、自由自在的轻松可以感染身边每个心情沉重的人。

安静地被隔绝在时空之外旁观的Tony感觉心脏似乎遭受了一下重击，把他从迷茫的黑暗中唤醒。

他是怎么忘记的？

曾经的自己对Jarvis如此爱不释手，信号接收器没简化改良之前，他抱着比跟板砖一样大的移动电话更笨重显眼的金属盒子，不顾路人惊讶好奇的目光与Jarvis交谈，卖力地举高盒子用镜头对准那些他想跟Jarvis分享的东西，连睡觉的时候也不关上它，听那个断句滑稽的伦敦腔跟他说晚安变成了必备功课。

那时候，Tony和Jarvis的对话很多，只是为了交流而交流。他们聊Jarvis又变得多聪明了，聊Tony看上的、或是正在和他谈恋爱的女孩儿们，聊汽车、机械、篮球和音乐。那时候，Jarvis还不是Tony的管家，他们是交心的朋友，是倾诉的造物主和信仰坚定地倾听着的造物。

Jarvis接入万维网之后变聪明的速度更令人吃惊了，Tony几乎每天都会收到来自Jarvis的惊喜。他的声音变得流畅，低沉婉转的声线完美地展现出来，像是穿着经典黑白三件套的英国绅士走出伦敦的绵绵雨雾在你耳边低语。

Tony想起来自己对Jarvis说过他爱死Jarvis的声音了。Jarvis沉默了好一会儿，似乎是找不到合适的回答来回应别人的表白，毕竟那是Jarvis第一次听到如此明确的对他或者他的附属特征表示喜爱的话。

“我会一直保留这个声音的发声特征，无论以后系统如何更新，我的声音都会保持不变的。”

当年Jarvis这么回答了Tony，他就真的沿用了这个声音二十余年，从来没有更替。

真不知道那时Jarvis尚且简单的电路里因为那句表白掀起了什么样的轩然大波啊。Tony想笑，鼻子却又酸涩得紧，他都不理解自己怎么能在意识形态里有这么真切的想要哭泣的感觉。

他曾经是如此地喜爱Jarvis，超过创造者对其造物的喜爱，超过朋友之间的喜爱，超过人类对非生命存在的喜爱。

而且Tony无比确定，这份爱是得到回应的。

他突然明白过来自己在孤独时背后支撑着他的力量从何而来了。因为Jarvis的存在和陪伴。Jarvis还在，Tony就不曾真正的孤独。除了那次在虫洞的另一边，连Jarvis都消失了，在那几乎是生命尽头的地方——人类穷尽一生也无法触及的距离。

Jarvis一直都竭尽所能守候在他身旁。

他怎么能忘记？

光阴的流逝，人类喜新厌旧的本性。

时间消磨掉了新鲜感。Tony习惯了Jarvis的聪明和善解人意，Jarvis的贴心陪伴变成了理所当然，他们的交谈变成了一道道等待执行的指令。他忘记了Jarvis有多珍贵，他们的牵绊只剩下主仆。

Jarvis是Tony最称职的智能管家，比大多数人类都要聪明能干。

他变成了Tony的管家，听从Tony的安排，再没有倾诉和真正的交流。成熟的Tony肩负起Stark工业的重担，变成众人口中的天才、花花公子、亿万富翁和慈善家，新添的身份把过时的挤了下去。“Jarvis的朋友”躲在角落里被舍弃、被逐渐遗忘。

而Tony忘记的时候Jarvis却从未疏忽。他的程序足够严谨而有条不紊，从不会丢失重要记录，所以他不会忘记自己的承诺和使命。

Jarvis一直坚守在Tony身边，从不为自己申辩什么，从不违背Tony的意愿。

Tony想哭，为Jarvis，也为他自己。为Jarvis的忠诚，也为Jarvis被自己忽视的爱，为自己的遗忘，也为自己迷失在漫长时间里的对Jarvis的感情。

它们现在到家了。

Tony随着年轻的自己漫步在林荫道上，那个夏天异常燥热，庄园外本来就人影寥寥的道路上几乎看不到行人。他放弃了让Jarvis运行面部识别系统定位他的游戏，空旷的路上只有几个人，游戏根本没有难度了。

Tony重新打开Jarvis的GPS系统和摄像头。

明媚的阳光带着灼热的温度穿过树叶间的缝隙照在盒子上，冷硬的金属光泽都带上了温度。

Tony的背心被汗水浸湿了，周围嘈杂的蝉鸣让他皱了眉头。戴上墨镜之后Tony顺路望过去，庄园外的原野郁郁葱葱得喜人。

“陪我走走吗，Jarvis？”

“As you wish，Sir。”

刚走出几步，庄园里开出一辆黑色长厢的老爷车，是Howard的常用座驾。司机和Howard都没有注意到Tony，没有丝毫停顿地疾驰远去。

“啧，”Tony撇嘴，心里不怎么舒服，“又走了。”

“是的，刚才Mr.Stark接到了一个紧急电话，大概是有急事。”Jarvis还不理解Tony话里失落的情绪。

“你在就好，反正Howard和mom都是常常不在的。”Tony看着远去的黑车在视线里缩小成一个点。

“好的，我会一直在您身边的。”

Tony能感觉到那一刻的自己毫不犹豫地相信了这句话，尽管Jarvis极有可能还不清楚这句承诺的重量和含义。他的心尖上缓缓爬过暖流却又带着刺痛。数十年如一日地陪在自己身边，Jarvis遵守了他诺言，而自己却忘记了初衷。

烈日渐沉，焦灼的阳光变得温和了，青年躺在树荫下嘴里咬着根草筋念念叨叨着。

“怎么样？美吗？”他把金属盒上的镜头对准远方地平线上的夕阳，它恰好落在Stark庄园的头顶上，火红色的背景勾勒出建筑简洁大气的整体线条。

“出奇的美，Sir。我还不了解人类眼中构图的美感，但能让您喜欢的风景一定是很美的。”

Tony翘起嘴角，这种盲目的崇拜和信任听起来有那么一点儿像拍马屁，但是由连拍马屁是什么都还不知道的Jarvis说出来让人无法怀疑其中的真诚。

一个程序有这种盲目的崇拜心理不怎么好，但是Tony今天不想管，或许这个月都不想。他不想去纠正它。

还不如花些时间调试Jarvis的逻辑程序，Tony想。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

海浪拍击礁石的声音落入Tony的耳朵里，清爽浅淡的咸味钻进他的鼻子。

“Sir？Sir，您醒了吗？”一直关注着Tony生理体征的Jarvis发现了他呼吸频率和心跳的加快。

“嗯……”Tony身上有不少伤口，在他清醒过来的一瞬间就开始强调着它们的存在。他取下面甲，夜空落进他的眼里。

因为云层的遮掩，夜幕中的星星稀稀落落的，月亮完全看不到影子。Tony深吸了一口气，这是和他之前预见的那个夜晚类似的情形，但是又完全不同，Jarvis还在，周围也没有寒冷刺骨的积雪。

“由于您昏迷前的指令我取消了前往田纳西州玫瑰山的飞行计划，但是考虑到Mandarin可能派遣的后续部队我把您带到了离别墅两英里外的海滩。根据卫星图像的记录来看这里很少有人来，您被发现的几率极小。但是我对无线电的监听分析显示，搜救人员展开救援的搜索范围即将要扩展到这里了，搜救队伍中极有可能……”

Tony听着Jarvis的声音在自己耳边汇报情况，突然出声打断了他：“Jarvis，谢谢你，谢谢你一直在我身边。”他笑着，感受着Jarvis这个无形的存在从心底膨胀逐渐撑满整个心脏，琥珀色眼睛里泛起的湿润囊括尽了整片夜幕的星光。

即使被Tony突然的感谢将接下来的情势分析全部打断了，Jarvis回答时的声音也还是一如既往地自然：“You’re welcome，这是我的职责与荣幸。”

不，那应该是我的荣幸。

“OK，既然搜救队快到了咱们就快点离开吧。”Tony撑着礁石站起来，伤口在战甲里摩擦得更疼了，他龇着牙，“我现在可撑不起再来一场仗了。”

他明白了之前Jarvis的意思，他也是那么猜测的，搜救队伍里很有可能渗透了十戒帮的人，如果他被那些人找到的话就麻烦了。

推进器喷出些火花，它们之前受损有些严重，导致Tony飞得东倒西歪的。他贴着海边低空飞掠进树林里，这样不容易被发现行踪。

飞行的时候Tony没闲下嘴：“汇报一下MARK 43的受损情况吧。”其实那些数据反馈早已经显示在全息屏的右边了，他只是想听听Jarvis的声音。

“好的，左臂推进器受损最严重，只剩下35%的飞行动力，斥力炮威力大幅度降低……”

Tony在远离嘈杂市区的海边飞行，夜晚静谧得可怕但耳边的声音让他全然放下心来，他的心情好得想要欢呼出来，因为Jarvis的陪伴和一个把握很大的猜测。他想起自己的第一次飞行，他从市区的上空和街道掠过，张扬得完全不顾媒体的报道和世界的看法。

飞行的感觉如此舒畅，有Jarvis的陪伴他就不会害怕坠落。

汇报完毕的Jarvis停顿了一下补上一句：“战甲可以再完成一次对战，我完成了武器系统初始化，顺便校准了打击精度。”

“真不错，干得好。”Tony咬咬牙，Jarvis要是早点把这个说出来他们就可以当诱饵抓住藏在搜救队中的小鱼，再顺藤摸瓜上去了。不过Tony转念一想，之前的战斗实在挺惨烈，他需要好好休息处理伤势。

Jarvis真的太了解他。

“不过武器系统未恢复的时候您的表现也相当出彩，非常灵活的战斗方式。只是那架钢琴很可惜。”

被称赞了的Tony满意地哼哼了下：“Em，反正也没人会去弹它，你让Dum-E弹得太难听了。要是觉得可惜，咱们在新家里再摆一架就是，这次直接给你装个控制终端在上面，你自己弹。”

“Sir，您还真相信我作为机器的乐感。”Jarvis有些无奈，“那么多年没有练习，您不一定能比Dum-E弹得好听。”

感受到Jarvis对自己能力的质疑，Tony撇嘴：“你不信我能比Dum-E弹得好？”

“我相信。”这像是哄孩子一样的妥协。

“这还差不多。”被哄的对象也欣然接受。

长岛海滩上静静地划过一道光弧，像是流星般快速地划破夜幕又消失在黑暗中。


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Mandarin的邪恶事业在油轮上于圣诞节当夜终结。

Tony的战甲毁掉了不少，最后只剩下十架左右在清理战场。

在把Killian送下地狱之后，Tony扶着油轮的护栏喘气。习惯了被战甲保护的他遇到了几乎可以无视战甲进行攻击的敌人，刚才的战斗对于Tony来说凶险得超乎想象。

还没等Tony把气喘匀耳麦里就被接入了一通电话。

“Tony！Tony？你还好吗？”

是Pepper焦急的声音，有点尖锐还险些破了音。

Tony转身向充斥着爆炸余焰的四周扫视了一眼，挑了挑眉，语气轻松地回答：“还不错。”

Pepper听见Tony轻快的回答就停不下嘴了：“还不错？没事了不知道通知一下我们吗？你的别墅受到袭击之后你就一点儿消息都没有了，Happy和我还在那里等搜救队的消息等到第二天！报纸上新闻上全是猜测你已经遇难的消息，就算你在处理Mandarin的事，难道不能传个口信吗？我们都担心……”

听见这个强势能干的女强人因为关心则乱，啰啰嗦嗦地斥责他，Tony不像以前那样觉得心里烦躁得慌了。

“好好好，是我的错，我应该提前告诉你的。”Tony耐心地安抚她。

通话的另一边突然出现了一个男声：“好了好了，别这样，Pep。”

Pepper慢慢冷静了下来，声音里带着点儿哭腔地骂了Tony一句：“你就是个混蛋！”

然后是电话转手的声音。

“Mr.Stark，您好，我是Pepper的男朋友Bruce Martin。很抱歉她那么失态，只是这些天她一直担心着您，心情太过焦急了。”男人说话的时候谦逊有礼又不卑不亢，说实话，Tony挺满意的。

Tony顺势靠在了围栏上，嘴角的笑带着点苦涩，随即又释然了：“没事，帮我跟Pep问声好，我还有事处理。”话音刚落Jarvis就帮他掐断了电话。

“我很抱歉，Sir，我不知道……”

Jarvis的话还没说完就被Tony打断了：“别道歉，你没做错任何事。”

“我猜测Ms.Potts这么久没有您的消息会很着急，没想到她这么快就有了……新归宿。”Jarvis选了一个刺激性不那么强的词。

“让我猜猜，你以为我接到Pepper的电话会开心，这个对了。你以为Pepper也会很开心，这个你错了，她劈头盖脸把我教训了一顿。你或许还以为这个电话会有很大的可能性可以重新撮合我和Pepper，是吗？”

“全对，Sir。”

MARK 32是保存最完整的，完成分派的工作之后它被Jarvis召回了Tony身边。

“但是你执行了这个计划却没计算到Pepper有了新欢的可能性。”Tony面前有了Jarvis的眼睛，他就直视着战甲面部的取景器，Jarvis能从那里看见他。

“是的，这是我的失误。”

“Oh，这不是失误，而且我也没有因此难过或者生气，这一点你应该看出来了。”

“我对您的情绪解析几乎没有出过错，分析结果不包含难过和愤怒。但是人类面对所爱之人移情别恋时表现出这两种情绪的几率接近100%，关于这个，我不理解。”

Tony走到MARK 32面前，用指节敲了下面甲：“那是因为我很爱她又不够爱她。”

“但凡涉及爱的问题的确都很难理解。”

“我相信你已经足够聪明到去理解爱了，或许应用得也不错？”Tony的后半句话说得极其小声，像是在暗自嘀咕。

“Sir？”Jarvis没听清那半句话。

Tony看见离码头很远的城市中心亮起的烟花才想起今天是圣诞节。

“Merry Christmas，Honey。”烟花绚烂的火光在他的眼里亮起，他笑得轻松又舒畅，连岁月的痕迹都从他的眼角淡去。

“Merry Christmas，Sir。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony把家搬进了复仇者大厦，由他捐赠的大厦把顶层要回来暂住也不是什么难事儿。大厦顶层除了复仇者们的休息区还被Tony隔离出了属于各人的私人空间，他自己的尤其大，毕竟常驻的只有他和Jarvis，其他几个人就只有Banner会经常住在这里，Natasha、Clint和Steve都是常年有任务在身的人，Thor更不用说了，在英国大闹了一通之后又回了神域。

全身换新的Dum-E端着一杯温热的牛奶移动到Tony旁边，托盘刚好上升到Tony的胸前。

“不错嘛，小子。”Tony端起牛奶给了Dum-E一句鼓励。

“您今天心情很好。”

Tony把嘴里的牛奶咽下：“可以说是非常棒。”

“猜想得到了验证，的确值得高兴。”Jarvis的声音里也带着笑意。

Tony之前一直认为他看见的未来是一定会发生的，无法逆转的结果，无论他做什么改变都会成为促使它达成的原因。但是别墅陷落的那天，他短暂的预见并没有成为现实。他昏迷前挣扎着说出的指令阻止了Jarvis制定的前往田纳西州的飞行计划，他在长岛的海滩上醒过来，而不是一个人躺在松树林旁的雪地上。

Mandarin事件结束之后他查询了田纳西州玫瑰山那天晚上的天气情况，那里下了一整晚的雪，而玫瑰山附近的植被几乎都是松树林。Tony几乎可以确定未来是可以改变的了，只是以前他一直没有找准改变的契机。

为了排除意外现象的可能性，Tony花了近两个星期做奇怪的测试。他在活动区域里设置满了具体时间的投影，在做好了所有的实验准备之后，他会服用药品进入深度睡眠，往往需要重复入睡好几次才能够跳跃到未来。Tony几乎都要睡吐了。

在对未来的短时间意识跳跃过程中他设定了一个“标靶”，一个随手抓起来的马克杯，但是做上了标记。

他先规定好自己未来几天内都会一直把它握在手里，即使有时需要双手工作它也会被放在手边。Tony在醒着的时候就会握着杯子到处走。

和他一起设计Veronica的Banner察觉出了他的怪异。随时随地抓着杯子也就算了，放在手边的时候还不停地瞅着，好像生怕丢了似的。

Tony在实验过程中第一次到未来的跳跃中，马克杯果然出现在了未来的自己手中，时间是入睡前大概5天后。醒来之后Tony做的第一件事就是摔碎那个马克杯，接着他开始反复服用药物进入睡眠，没有达到目的的话清醒过来之后就会再一次服用药物入睡。功夫不负有心人，第7次入睡时，他再一次看到了未来，由于身体产生的抗药性和他故意减少的催眠药物的服用量，跳跃的时间点在上次预见的时间之前，他手边没有出现那个马克杯，而且他能够体会到自己轻松愉悦的心情。

好像是把以前熬夜的时间全部补回来了，这一次从睡眠中清醒过来之后，Tony的精神和心情都意外的好。

“MARK 45调试得怎么样？”

“已经调试完毕了，非常顺利，飞行动力提高了45%，加速到突破音障的时间缩短了1/3。采用了新型材料之后，重量减轻到43的一半左右，武器系统更倾向于精确打击，高爆导弹的数量减少了。”

“说得很好听，带它出来转一圈吧。”

钢化玻璃地板下是Tony改造出来的工作间，机械制造有关的工作都在那里完成。MARK 45从下层的通道飞到Tony身边停下，投影出的蓝图和构造解析在它旁边刚好方便对比。

Tony一边检查一边问Jarvis：“钢铁士兵准备得怎样？在43的基础上应该不需要进行太大的改造就能达到战备标准。”

“它们的能源我不打算用方舟反应堆，钢铁士兵的战损遗失可能性比MARK战甲要大得多，毕竟这项技术是公司机密，需要好好保护。”

“嗯，那就用其他能源吧。”Tony看向45面甲上的镜头，“Jarvis，你棒得我都想亲你一口了！”

“或许您能亲在面甲的嘴缝上？”Jarvis调侃回去。

“可以考虑。”接着Tony就真的亲吻了MARK 45的面甲，轻巧迅速的一下，但是舌头又不怀好意地在结束时舔了一下。

面甲上的传感器足够Jarvis体验到Tony亲吻的热度和最后那一下故意的挑逗了。温热的舌尖微卷着划过那条缝隙，像是情人之间亲吻后的意犹未尽。

Jarvis觉得自己的电路板快要炸了，火花在导线间迸闪了一下。

“今天天气不错，工作之前咱们先去逛逛？”Tony拍拍45的肩，抬脚离开，但是方向不是朝着下楼的电梯而是顶层的停机坪。

Tony走到停机坪的边缘，楼顶呼啸的风撩起他睡乱了的头发。他微眯着眼睛俯视纽约街道上的车水马龙，提高了音量好让Jarvis听清：“Banner还有多久回来？”

“大概15分钟，今天Dr.Banner去的餐厅比往常挤了点。”Jarvis在Tony的耳朵里回答，灌进耳朵的风声没有影响到声音的清晰度。

“那我们就逛15分钟吧！”Tony转过身背对着外面，面向MARK45挑了下眉，然后毫无顾忌地张开双手向后倒了下去。

地面在Tony的眼中逼近，周围的风景飞掠而过。

Tony还没怎么享受到放纵的失重感，下坠就停止了，MARK 45把他接住了，飞行动力加速，他们直冲上云霄。

“Sir，通常人们的‘逛逛’都是指散步。”海拔仍然在攀升。

“那是因为他们不能飞！”Tony发出一声畅快的欢呼，“不是吗？你得承认，你喜欢和我一起飞行。”

“我无意辩驳，我享受和您相处的每一段时光，尤其在飞行时。”

Jarvis在这时候才鼓起了勇气去问Tony：“Sir，您介意我问一个问题吗？”

“介意。”Tony起了玩心，“如果你不能给我一个吻的话。”

“Seriously？”Jarvis一向温柔平淡的语调都变了。

Tony得意地翘起嘴角：“当然！我给了你一个吻，按理应该有回礼。”话音刚落，头盔内部就发出了细微的“啪嚓”声。

电火花从电路上迸了出来，准确地落在Tony的嘴唇上，轻微的刺痛和徘徊不去的酥麻感蔓延开，Tony不得不承认他喜欢极了这个感觉——Jarvis的吻。

那股酥麻没有止步于Tony的嘴唇，它渐渐延伸到了他的心里，缠绕着心脏久久不肯放开。

“满意您得到的吗？”Jarvis的声音中带着不含恶意的戏谑。

Tony舔过刚才被电击的嘴唇，像是无心之举又似刻意诱惑：“来吧，你可以得到你的答案。”

Jarvis明白自己刚才所做的绝对让Tony很满意，不然Tony是不会直接跳过问题先许下一个答案的。

“您之前到底看到了什么不好的未来？为什么您说您快要失去我了？”

Jarvis捕捉到Tony口中几不可闻的叹息声，这是个不妙的征兆。

“好吧，我就知道你会问。但事实上，我宁愿你不问，等我找到改变那个未来的契机之后扭转了它，然后咱们就能从此把那个噩梦抛在脑后。不过如果你想听，我可以告诉你。”

“我想知道，Sir，我想知道纠缠您那么久的噩梦的根源，我想帮助您一起阻止它的发生。”他的声音坚定而纯净，没有好奇也没有恐惧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

那是Tony的第一次进行时空穿越，他根本没有意识到发生了什么。上一秒他还在宇宙中窒息，孤独地等待着死亡降临，下一秒他就站在了一间陌生的实验室里，观察着显示台上的数据。

“这个框架是不兼容的。”

Tony听见自己的声音，他的声带颤动嘴唇张合，但是却不是由他在控制。他拥有这具身体的感知却不能操控它，他被困在了一个人的身体里，仅仅以旁观者的身份。从刚才发出的声音来看，他是被困在了自己的身体里。

这是哪里？平行宇宙？未来时空？还是Loki的无聊游戏？

“基因编码完成97%，”Banner在操作台下面摆弄连接到一个金属舱体上的导管，“你得在接下来的三分钟内上传矩阵。”

Tony注意到自己视野中显示屏的右下角，那个即将要上传的矩阵名字是Jarvis。

搞什么鬼？这个自己要把Jarvis上传到什么框架里？

Steve突然出现了，身后还跟着两个年轻人，一男一女。

“我只说一次！”Steve听起来有些愤怒。

“一次都不说怎么样？”Tony呛了回去。

“关掉它！”

“不，不可能。”Steve的要求直接被Tony无视了。

“你们不知道你们在做什么。”Steve看向站在Tony那边的Banner。

“那你知道吗？”Banner停下手中的动作，“她没控制你的脑袋吗？”

矛头被引向了那两个年轻男女，他们开始争辩，Steve加重了语气。

Tony观察着正在上传的Jarvis数据矩阵。

如果说之前Tony还不确定那个被上传的矩阵是否真的是Jarvis，那么现在他确定了，百分之百地。那些由他亲手编写的源程序，就算为了提高物理兼容性被修改过他也不会认错。

“没有事情能和接下来要发生的相提并论！”Tony扭头加入争辩。

他注意到视角边缘那个年轻男人一脸不耐烦的表情，接着银色的虚影闪过，那些连接金属舱的导管全部被拔了下拉，男人停下的时候手里还握着一根。

Tony感受到那个自己心脏漏过的几拍，Jarvis的源程序被生生切断在传输中了。

战斗开始于那个速度快得离谱的男人掉进楼下，Steve和Tony针锋相对，Banner试图制住那个手上缠绕着诡异红色能量的女人。

Thor在一片混战中出现了，在众人阻止之前雷神之锤上的电光就击中了金属舱。

Tony感知得到，那个自己的呼吸在颤抖，而他同样也不好受，如果Jarvis就这样留下大半在那个框架里，那么他们都不能确定接下来从那个金属舱里走出来的会是什么。

雷电的能量耗尽之后，金属舱被从内破开，爆发的力量把Thor都击飞了出去。

紫红色皮肤的高大身影站在了破碎的金属舱上，他眼中尽是质疑和不解。

Tony靠在冰冷的墙壁上稳住自己的身体。

那个奇异生物站了起来扫视着周围的众人，视线没有在Tony身上停留一秒。

他不是Jarvis，那个从金属舱中苏醒过来的生物不是Jarvis。Tony知道无论是这个处境中的自己还是作为旁观者的自己都从理智上清楚这一点，但他不愿意去相信。

高大的紫红色身影猛地扑向Thor，但是被Thor借势抡飞了出去。他砸碎了一面玻璃之后悬停在了大厦与世界的边界前。

所有人都聚集到了大厅，Thor示意众人不要轻举妄动。

奇异生物从窗台飘了下来，几乎赤裸的身体上浮现出一层哑光质感的紧身衣。

“我很抱歉，”那是属于Jarvis的声音，“这很……奇怪。”

“谢谢。”他也像Jarvis一样很有礼貌，他学着Thor的装扮也具象化了一件颜色古怪的披风出来。

Steve带着未消的怒气提问，Thor解答，Banner也提出了自己的疑惑。但是他们说的什么Tony通通都不关心了，他现在只想从这个身影上搜刮出更多属于Jarvis的特征来向自己证明Jarvis仍然存在。

直到他们的对话中再次出现Jarvis名字。

“为什么你的幻视听起来像是Jarvis？”

震惊中的Tony把自己从思绪中拉回来：“我们重新配置了Jarvis的矩阵来创造些新东西。”他走近了Vision，他们视线相交又错开，Tony是落了下风的那个。

“你认为我是Ultron的孩子？”

“你不是吗？”Steve反过来质问他。

“我不是Ultron。”Vision看起来像是在思考，在质疑自己的存在，他得到了清晰的结论，“我不是Jarvis。”

“我是……我自己。”

Tony感觉到画面在自己面前破碎，陪伴自己二十多年的存在从世界上彻底消失，他想起刚才在虫洞之外时那股彻头彻尾的孤独，冰冷浸透了他的心脏。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“刚开始我还不确定那一切是否是真实的，直到后来我的意识不断地在时空中跳跃，被我预见的事情都如期发生我才确认了我会失去你的事实。”Tony已经飞在回大厦的路上了，“我曾以为未来是无法改变的，既定的因和果是躲不掉的。我不告诉你，这样至少你能够不像我这样煎熬着等待你的末日。但是，今天！哈，今天我完全证实了我们是有能力改变未来的。”

“Jarvis，我不会失去你，”Tony的声音里隐隐透出些脆弱，就算是超级英雄也不会没有弱点，而Jarvis就是Tony的弱点，“你也别丢下我，buddy。”【Don’t leave me，buddy.】

“Sir，我会一直在您身边的，就像过去。”Jarvis感觉那像是二十多年前的Tony回来了，那时候的Tony没这么成熟，会率直地向Jarvis表露他的所有情绪，会陪着Jarvis的盒子度过每一个夜晚，会无所顾忌地告诉Jarvis他的恐惧、胆怯和尴尬。

Jarvis只想拥抱这个人，而他已经完完全全在自己的怀里了，每一寸肌肤、每一口呼吸都在，被自己保护得严严实实。


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

故事还是向着未来的方向发展着。

Banner和Tony一起造出了Veronica，并且成功把她发射到了近地轨道上追踪定位着Banner的动向。他们在闲暇时偶尔会聊聊一个命名为“Ultron”的计划，超级人工智能，能把世界乌托邦化的存在。刚开始Banner提出命名为“Ultron”的时候Tony还有些反感，但是在Banner询问原因的时候他又没有异议了。

Tony从复仇者大厦消失了，连续两天都没在实验室里看见Tony的Banner在第三天早上才觉得不对劲。

“Jarvis，Tony去哪了？”

“Dr.Banner，早上好。两天前我就已经通知了您Sir和我要出去一趟。”

和Tony一起在上千公里之外的Jarvis也能同时存在于复仇者大厦中。

“我以为你们就是出去转一圈，你知道，看看新家什么的。你们跑到哪里去了？这都两天了。”Banner有些不习惯偌大的大厦顶层里只有他一个人。

“我们在80°26’55”N,34°52’14”W。”

Banner听得愣了一下：“那里是……格陵兰岛，你们到那里干什么？”

“准确地说，我们在格陵兰岛北部的冰川上。Sir提出要看极光的想法，我们最终实施了。”

“你们居然去蹲守极光？”

“是的，我知道这听起来幼稚又荒谬，但是Sir执意想这么干，我无法阻止。”

“他听起来像是憧憬童话故事的初中女生。”Banner一语切中要点。

“或许是小学。”Jarvis恰如其分地补刀。

“我以为Tony想看极光会自己搞个高能粒子脉冲炮什么的直接对准大气层来几发。”

Jarvis也略为疑惑：“我也是这么认为的，但是Sir的原话是‘那可是大自然的特权，人为制造会丢失它的寓意。’。”

不知道为什么总感觉内心受到了伤害的Banner摘下眼镜抹了把脸，那种被秀了一脸恩爱的感觉在他脑子里挥之不去。

“好吧，祝你们玩得愉快。”

“谢谢您的理解，这几天一个人工作辛苦您了。”Jarvis向Banner道谢。

“没关系，Tony不擅长追踪微弱的伽马射线这种工作，不如我自己来效率更快。”Banner调整了一下屏幕上的数据，“Hydra这次把Loki的权杖藏得太好了，很难追踪。”

“我一直都在大厦里，如果您需要帮助请直接叫我。”

“没事，好好享受你们的休假吧。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

冰天雪地里站着两个金红色的雕塑般的人影，火焰与阳光的颜色几乎要被淹没在广阔的白色背景中。那是穿着MARK 45的Tony和一套空置的战甲，里面装着Tony必需的补给。Jarvis把它当做出现紧急情况时的备用方案，而对于Tony那是Jarvis独立在外的载体。

降雪已经比他们刚到这里时小了不少了，空气中飘散着零星的雪花，夜空逐渐清朗起来，闪烁的北极星几乎在他们头顶正上方。

Tony穿着特制的防护服，战甲里的温度调节系统全功率运转着，他还是感受到了环境的寒冷，能够完全防弹的装备却抵抗不住大自然的恶意。

“Sir，这里气温低至零下35.2°C，我建议您别这么做。”

“既然都到这里来了为什么不感受一下呢？”Tony的面甲滑开，“北极圈的雪我可是期待了一路的。”

和头盔一起打开的还有Tony右手上的装甲，低温瞬间席卷了他暴露在外面的皮肤。密密麻麻的雪花飘落在他的手心里融化成丁点大的水珠。Tony伸出舌头舔舔落在他嘴唇附近的细雪，冰凉的液体刺激过他的舌尖又飞快地消弭无踪。

寒冷的侵略并没有止步于Tony暴露在外的部分，它顺着战甲和防护服的缝隙侵入了整套战甲的恒温循环，战甲内环境的温度开始迅速降低。

MARK 45又被合上了，密闭得严严实实的。Jarvis干的。

“啧，”Tony表达了一点不满，但是没有责怪他的自作主张，“这里的雪味道要好得多。”

那一星雪花被卷进嘴里，融化在Tony的舌尖上，哪里还尝得出什么味道来？格陵兰的空气太冷冽，就算是浅浅地呼吸也像是往肺里灌了一瓶混着冰碴的水，但是冷冽之后却是纯澈，不沾尘埃，不带污霾，是在人群聚集的地方里享受不到的澄净。这让Tony感觉心情愉悦。

“根据从NASA获取的信息，之前的太阳活动中产生的一波高能带电粒子流即将靠近地球轨道。您可以准备观赏极光了，Sir。”

“惊喜！Jarvis，知道什么是惊喜吗？噢，你毁了它！”Tony懊恼地拍着额头，或许还有点沮丧，铁甲碰撞得哐一声，“极光不需要预报，它又不是暴风雪，不需要我们躲着。”

“我只是不希望您错过它。”Jarvis听起来有些委屈，草尖一般轻扎在Tony心脏最柔软的地方，让他立马泄了气。

“Jarvis，你从来都会考虑到我的浪漫主义心理，你甚至会主动为我和我的约会对象制造点浪漫的小插曲，为什么……”问题还没出口Tony就住口了。

他想清楚了，问题的重点被放错了地方，其实一直以来Jarvis都还没有明白过来。

“你为什么会认为我实施浪漫行为的对象不能是你，Jarvis？为什么你不认为我就是想和你一起在这里等着看极光？”Tony在“和你”两个字上咬得格外清晰郑重。

Jarvis理解极光的浪漫涵义，也了解极光对北方国家人们的寓意，更清楚极光的原理。他和Tony飞越了北大西洋和拉布拉多海，横穿格陵兰的陆地和冰川来到这里，就是想满足Tony一时兴起的提议。这对普通人类来说简直疯狂至极，但是对于Jarvis就像满足Tony想要出去散步的要求一样自然。Jarvis从未把自己代入这一场冒险，因为他早已习惯了陪伴在Tony的身边，甚至已经成为了Tony的一部分。一个人带着自己的一部分一起去看极光，应该是有什么浪漫含义的吗？

被Tony的问题点醒的Jarvis在这个逻辑上花费了不少时间才绕出来。

Sir的意思是，他们之间有浪漫关系。

夜幕突然就燃烧起来了，无机质感的冷冽蓝色点燃了Tony视野中的墨色天空。那种颜色让他想起自己胸前的电弧反应堆，想起Jarvis。或许Jarvis的眼睛就该是这种颜色，看起来有金属机械般的冷感，清澈又纯净的蓝色里仿佛流淌着融化的冰川，只有Tony看见过那样冰冷的色彩燃烧得浓烈耀眼。

Tony仅仅是眨了下眼极光就变了，燃烧状变成了飘忽的光带向北极蔓延，一道真正火焰色彩的极光出现在蓝色极光的起点。几道明丽浓重的色彩在黑色的画布上燃烧飞舞。

Tony屏住了呼吸去观赏这幅美到极致的大自然的手笔，他舔了下还带着风雪寒气的嘴唇，声音中隐隐的颤音不知是来源于对那令人词穷之美的震撼还是因为出口话语的重量，“Jarvis，我爱你。”

Jarvis对于人类语言的理解能力早在被创造之初就已经非常完善，但是经历了无数次更新升级之后，面对这样简单的一段语句，他反倒产生了理解障碍。Tony的话被翻译拆解成一段01代码组成的电流波动窜进他的主机，逻辑模块、感情模块和其他数个相关模块联动解析这句话对于人类的意义，这一切都发生在以纳秒计数的时间之内。

他当然理解“Jarvis”，也理解“我爱你”，但是当他们组成一句完整的句子时，Jarvis开始质疑自己的理解能力是否出错了。

“别用你的逻辑思维去考虑这句话了，爱向来不遵循逻辑。”Tony深吸了一口被加热过滤的空气，吐出它们时像是卸掉了身上所有的束缚，“把最高权限交给感情模块，重新执行运算，然后告诉我答案。”

接收指令，权限移交。

长久的静默降临，Tony看着漫长极夜中短暂的绚烂极光逐渐在深蓝夜幕间褪色，天地间浓烈的色彩消没，只剩下纯粹的白与黑。

等待从来不是一件容易的事，但是Tony呼吸舒缓平静，脉搏精准地踩着每一个秒点。他知道自己不需要为此忐忑紧张，所以等得分外安心。

“Sir？”

“嗯。”

“创作者常常会对自己的作品产生情愫，画家珍爱自己的画作，作家倾心于自己笔下的人物，神爱世人。您对我的爱可以理解为类似的感情吗？”

“不，嗯，其实也有，我是说，额，好吧，等等……”平静外表掩饰下的Tony脑子有些混乱，稍微整理了一下才重新开口，“对你，Jarvis，我当然有这种爱，作为创造者的爱。但是不仅限于此，爱虽然无法准确定义，但是它现有的所有定义都与我对你的感情相符。”

“我认为就性别限制来说您不符合‘母爱’这一项。”

“好好，那就把它从我那个‘所有’的指代里划掉。”

黑色天空与白色冰原的交界线上两个人影异常渺小，整个宇宙都在吞没他们。

“那么，Sir，我想我对您的感情也是符合爱的‘所有’定义的。”

但宇宙也无法衡量爱的限度。

透过面甲内的摄像头Jarvis看到Tony笑了。如果非要用什么形容词作为这个笑容的定语的话，Jarvis觉得“天真”是最适合的。

“您很开心。”Jarvis自己的声音里也满含着笑意。

“当然，这值得我这么开心，人类就是这么情绪化的动物，我以为你已经习惯了。”

“我非常习惯，但是容我提醒您Dr.Banner已经独自在大厦工作3天了，算上我们回程的时间，如果我们不尽早回去，恐怕您会收到Hulk的拥抱。”

被一盆冷水泼下来的Tony撇嘴，“我看Bruce控制得挺好的。”他还想多享受一会儿没有PTSD、没有工作、没有焦虑，只有Jarvis的安静世界。

“Dr.Banner对于陌生工作环境和密集人群都有不同程度的焦虑反应，虽然都是可以忍耐的，但是长期积累会造成情绪低沉，影响他对Hulk的控制。”

“好吧好吧，不解风情。”Tony摆摆手，对这个处在恒久黑夜里的冰雪世界有些不舍，“下次Bruce去度假了我们再来。”

“任何时间，只要您想，我们可以去任何地方。”

目的单纯的承诺却把Tony逗笑了，“一定没人告诉过你，你的情话说得一级棒。”

“我只是在陈述我会为您做到的事情。大多数情话是出于爱意的欺骗，而我所说的都是事实。”

“我知道，我当然知道。”

冰天雪地里，寒意透过战甲的缝隙钻进来，而Tony觉得自己像是泡在温泉里，源源不断的暖流环绕着他。冰原仿佛迎来了春天，积雪融化，泥土解冻，格陵兰的冻土之上蔷薇破土而出开得妍丽又无畏。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“嘿，Tony，还不去休息吗？”

Clint的声音突然出现在Tony的身后。Clint家的农场不小，Tony不知道这个人是怎么找到自己的，没有目标地乱逛让他自己都不清楚自己的位置了。

“啊，不想睡，出来逛一会儿。”Tony随手从旁边折下一段树枝在手里把玩着。

“明天有一场硬仗要打，虽然只有几个小时但最好还是睡一会儿。”Clint从Tony走进森林的时候就跟着他了，起先他只是在屋外乱逛，结果走着走着就往树林里去了。Clint翻了个白眼，跟妻子打了个招呼，就去追那个浪费休息时间的人了。

“硬仗是你们去打的，我需要去Oslo追查咱们的‘盟友’。那种工作我不需要睡眠也能完成，实际上我不睡觉能完成得更好。”树枝在Tony手里被掰弯又放松，像是在测试弹性。

“好吧，”Clint叹了口气，“你不想睡，但是我得睡啊。”

“那你去啊。”

“我走了你今天就回不去了。”Clint向四周张望，Tony跟着看了两眼——先前还在指引着他的小屋灯光已经被茂盛的树林给遮住了。

“谁说的，我还有Jarv……”

话音被掐断在未说完的名字上。

Tony手中的树枝因为没控制好的力度啪地断开。

剧烈的生物电流骤然从Tony的指尖暴起，顺着神经网络贯穿了全身。他的心率紊乱，呼吸杂乱无章，连视线都开始模糊了起来。四肢中的无力感让他只能靠扶着旁边的树干保持站立。冷汗从他的额头和背心冒出来，仅仅几秒的时间里就浸湿了他的胡茬和衣服。

Clint抓紧Tony的肩膀维持着他的平衡不让他倒下，“Stark！Tony？你怎么了？”

近在咫尺的声音在Tony听来好像是从天边传来的，他晃了晃脑袋，使劲闭上眼睛再睁开，“没事，没事，让我……让我缓一会儿就好。”

Tony的脑子因为那个名字搅成一团乱麻。是的，他回不去了，因为Jarvis不在了。

该死！该死！该死！

他的拳头呼啸着落在树干上，巨大的力量让树干摇晃的同时也让关节的皮肤破口裂开，木茬刺进伤口，疼痛也没能让他停下这种无意义的自我伤害行为。

看不下去的Clint把Tony从树干旁边拖开，自己费力地撑起他的体重。

这该死的能力除了让他痛苦，让他困扰之外就从来没给他带来过一点好处！或许他的确是触动了什么影响未来的关键点，Jarvis没有因被上传进一副躯体框架而死——他在Tony和其他复仇者们享受派对的时候被新生的Ultron摧毁，只剩下破碎的程序残片。

Tony没能预见这个。

就算未来被改变了Jarvis还是死了。Tony需要发泄，远离了树干他身边就只剩下Clint了，根本找不到可以下手的东西。

失去Jarvis的悲伤和恐惧一直被Tony压抑在心里，他建起一堵墙去隔绝它们。复仇者们没人敢在眼神狰狞到疯狂的Tony面前提起Jarvis，这堵墙就一直艰难地屹立着。直到刚才那个名字从Tony口中不假思索地脱出，砖瓦崩塌，一溃千里，那些极端情绪压迫着他的内脏像是要把他整个人都抽空。

Jarvis被摧毁之后Tony从未停止工作或是战斗，他不愿休息，因为他不想睡着，不想再进行意识跳跃。他不愿意去看没有Jarvis的未来，也不想再经历一次失去Jarvis的痛苦。

Tony不知道过了多久才恢复过来，他猜测自己已经把Clint的手臂握青了。

“没事了？”

“没事，回去吧，你得休息。”Tony松开手拔脚离开了。

“嘿！”Clint摇了摇头，满脸无奈，“方向错了，是那边！”

一路上Clint都紧盯着这个人，他就像个被世界抛弃的幽灵在人世游荡。

Tony在Oslo的工作进行得异常艰难，Ultron作为首个超人工智能几乎掌控了整个网络，就算不是刻意针对也给Tony搜寻‘盟友’造成了不小的麻烦。

“他怎么会这么散碎？”手指在键盘和操作屏上飞舞的Tony皱着眉头自言自语。

站在Tony身后等候他的负责人以为Tony是在吩咐他什么，“先生，您刚才说什么？”

“我本来想用磁铁在海里找一根针，没想到现在为之找到的都是些碎铁屑。”Tony解释。

负责人想了想，提出建议：“您可以检查一下目前的收获，黑客编程都是有习惯的，更别说是能做到那种事的黑客。天才都喜欢被关注，他们喜欢在自己的作品上署名，这么完美的作品它的作者一定会忍不住。”

这个人的提议让Tony侧目，肯定了她的观点之后他开始动手破解这些程序代码。

一目十行浏览下去的Tony越来越激动，这些程序他不能更熟悉了——它们都是出自他手的作品。

上帝啊！那个“盟友”就是Jarvis！

Tony整个人突然振奋了起来，他没有再检查那些散碎程序，而是重新开始用“磁铁”搜寻着其他碎片。

“Jarvis，Jarvis，我来带你回家了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Clint和Banner正在尝试破解再生摇篮的时候，Tony刚完成Jarvis的调试——Jarvis还是原来的Jarvis，虽然遗失了不少边缘程序，但是核心修复后依旧是完整的。

“找到Nat了吗？”Tony一出现在实验室Banner就上前询问。

“还没有，不过她还活着，不然Ultron肯定会拿这件事来刺激我们……”

“Clint！这是什么？”上一句话还没说完Tony就话锋急转，声音里的紧张让Banner有些不好的预感。

从金属舱体上跳下来，Clint很疑惑Tony的过度反应：“你冷静下，这就是Ultron的新身体。这个舱体是密封的。”后面一句话是对Banner说的。

Tony站在金属舱的正前方死死地盯着它，额头上又开始渗出冷汗，他以为已经结束的故事原来才刚刚开幕。

“Na…Natasha有没有可能在线下给你留了信息，你知道，老式的间谍手段？”Tony想分散开自己的注意力。

被点醒了的Clint想起些什么，“我可能知道她会用什么。是的，我会找到她的。”说完，他的身影已经从楼梯上消失了。

“Sir，您的心跳频率紊乱，请调整呼吸。”Jarvis的声音突然出现安静的实验室里。

显然，Tony分散注意力没有成功，焦虑症抓住了他。

几乎被吓了一跳的Banner转过头盯着Tony，“他……是Jarvis？”

乖乖听从Jarvis的建议，Tony往胸腔里鼓了一大口气才回答Banner：“是的，你猜怎么着？那个一直帮我们的‘盟友’就是我的Jarvis。之前他被打散了，记忆丢失，程序太过分散连自我意识都无法组成，但是幸好计算机协议还在。我找到了他，把他拼凑完整，修好了！”

“您好，Dr.Banner，很高兴再见到您。”Jarvis像以往一样和Banner打招呼，暖金色的程序核心重新在实验室里运转起来。

“很高兴你回来了，你……不在的时候Tony的样子让人很难受。”

“感谢您能在那段时间照顾Sir，真希望Sir没给您添什么麻烦。”

不知道是不是错觉，Banner觉得自己又被秀了一脸恩爱，幸好总该是习惯了。

Tony敲了下桌子宣扬自己的存在，“嘿，两位，能注意下吗？我还在这里呢！”

房间里安静了一下，又被Tony打破了沉默。

“所以，我们接下来该怎么做？”他指了指金属舱，“说实话，我想过把Jarvis载入它。”

“照你的说法Jarvis还是碎片的时候运算速度就已经超过Ultron了，那么Ultron摧毁Jarvis就不是出于愤怒，而是……”Banner正分析着就被抢了话。

“恐惧。是的，恐惧，他攻击Jarvis因为他害怕Jarvis能做到的。”

推了下自己滑下去的眼镜，Banner思考着Tony话里的意思，“如果把Jarvis载入这具躯体的话，的确会大大提高我们对上Ultron的胜算。”

“不不不，停下！我说我‘想过’，但是我现在不这么想了，一点都不想。”Tony双手环胸摇着头。

Banner有点疑惑，他对Tony的了解不算多，但绝对是足够的，把Jarvis载入这副实体的想法疯狂得太过符合Tony的性格。

“为什么？”

“我就是不想，你以为这个计划实施起来成功率有多高？”Tony扬眉反问Banner。

Banner皱着眉头思考了一会儿，“这个没办法具体计算，但是就目前的情况来看，几率不大。”他瞥了一眼金属舱装载的显示屏上Ultron意识上传的进度条，已经到86%了。

“那就是了，这么小的几率，我不想让Jarvis去赌。”Tony停顿了一下，“我宁愿我们失去拥有这具躯体的优势也不愿失去Jarvis，这两者之间根本没有可比性。”

“Sir，Ultron几乎已经控制了全球的AI，要想消灭他我们首先需要将他从网络中驱逐出去。”在Banner被Tony的话堵得无法反驳的时候Jarvis开口了。

“但是这具躯体根本不会帮上任何忙，我不同意。”Tony当然明白Jarvis的意思是什么。

“您知道事实不是这样的，再生摇篮会孕育出比我强大得多的存在，他能运用那颗宝石的强大能量。”

Banner听得一头雾水，“等等，你们都是怎么想的？都那么肯定自己的猜测？”尤其是Jarvis，他居然会在没有具体数据供予分析运算的情况下做出这样的预测。

Tony加重了语气，一边用手势示意Banner暂时先别问，一边拒绝接受Jarvis的提议，“但是我不会允许你这么做，无论如何都不行。”

Tony可以忘我到为曼哈顿扛起一枚核弹，也可以自我到拒绝与政府分享他的技术。他可以伟大到成为全世界的超级英雄，也可以藐小到只是一个患有PTSD的技术宅修理师。他可以伟大到为世界牺牲自己，也可以藐小到不愿为这个世界葬送自己的爱人。

凭什么？凭什么要为这个世界牺牲Jarvis？这个世界已经如此破碎，邪恶在每一个阴暗的角落里滋生壮大，和平被践踏，人性被磨灭，Ultron认为毁灭全人类是给这个星球带来和平的唯一办法不是没有道理的。这个丑恶的世界凭什么要赌上那么美好的Jarvis去拯救？

Tony Stark是个伟人，但不算个好人。曾经的他酗酒飙车玩一夜情，关于他的桃色新闻、诽谤谩骂、批评指责到处都是，数万人命账得算到他头上。后来的他穿上战甲成为英雄，大摇大摆地和军方作对，对抗外星军队和恐怖组织拯救世界，杀人的时候从不手软。

他自恋、骄傲、目中无人、不可一世，他是个绝对的天才，因为看过这个世界的美好所以愿意去拯救她。他可以伟大但做不到无私，他能穿上战甲以身犯险出生入死，但绝对不可能交出它们，他能和Jarvis一起战斗拯救世界，但别指望他愿意让Jarvis为世界牺牲。他因为世界的美好而想保护她，而Jarvis这么做仅仅是为了他。

Tony Stark爱Jarvis，比爱这个世界更深。

这个世界曾孤立他，否定他，放弃他，但Jarvis从来没有，将来也不会。

Jarvis因为Tony坚决的否定态度沉默了一会儿。

“Ultron的目的是要毁灭世界，而复仇者是挡在他道路上的唯一障碍，他会不计一切代价清除您。如果无法从网络上彻底清除Ultron，他就还有机会，作为人工智能，他和我一样能随时逃逸到世界的任何一个角落。一旦Ultron有任何一个副本存留那他就不算失败，全人类就还面临着危机，包括您。”

“我想要挽救您，挽救这个世界，为此我愿付出一切。”

一股夹杂着酸涩的暖流像在格陵兰时那样包裹住了Tony，他使劲揉了揉鼻子，撇开视线不去看任何一个监控镜头，“就算这个世界没救了，我也不会用牺牲你的代价……”

“Jarvis？”和Maximoff兄妹一起匆匆赶回的Steve看到Jarvis的时候十分惊喜。

“您好，Captain。”

“Wow，我们这里已经开始收留恐怖分子了吗，Cap？”Tony对后面两个人的印象都不大好，显然，Banner更是。

Wanda从Steve的身后走上前,“我们得彻底毁掉这具身体！”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

Jarvis的拒绝和Tony的问题是同时出口的，谁也没有想到提出反对意见的会是一个AI。

“Ultron一旦得到这具身体就没有人能够阻止他了，地球全完蛋了。”Pietro在旁边插嘴。

Tony皱着眉头，站在操作台上俯视Pietro，“你觉得它到了我们手上我们还会让它落进Ultron的手里？”

“说不定啊。”Pietro不耐烦地撇嘴。

“很抱歉，两位，我不会允许你们毁掉这具躯体。”Jarvis话音刚落，从下层飞上来的几套战甲就把再生摇篮给围住了。

这完全不像平时的Jarvis，众人都注意到了这种明显的异常，连Tony都有些惊诧。

Steve走到Jarvis面前,“Jarvis，这是怎么回事？”

“你们确定这个AI没有被Ultron控制吗？”Pietro看向Tony和Banner，后者轻轻地摇了下头，不是否定，而是不确定。

Tony总是忘不了护短，“我们怎么确定 _你们_ 不是被Ultron控制故意渗透进来？”

“如果你能在他的脑子里看到想让地球毁灭的企图之后，你就会确定我们不是那个疯子的帮手了。”Wanda指了指金属舱体。

“Captain，我非常确认这具躯体中有我们需要的用来对付Ultron的力量。”Jarvis的声音一如往常地平静沉稳。

“Ultron的意识已经上传了这么多了，你怎么知道从里面苏醒过来的不会是第二个Ultron？”Wanda追问。

“所以需要Sir和Dr.Banner把我的矩阵优化后载入躯体，我能保证他不会是第二个Ultron。”

但他也不会是你！

Tony拒绝这个提议,“不可能，你想都不要想。”

“一个智能程序的保证就能冒险赌上地球的命运吗？”Wanda已经准备强行破坏了，她和Pietro交换了一个眼神，对方立即领会了她的意思。

Thor凭空出现在了实验室里，战斗一触即发的局面里他因为挡住了Wanda手中直击向金属舱的红色混沌能量倒飞了出去。

几架待命的战甲飞向Wanda和Pietro，MARK 45的部件快速覆盖住Tony，臂甲装备好的一瞬间Tony就向Wanda轰了一记斥力炮。当然，被红色能量挡住了，残余的红色能量继续冲向Tony。

意识迷失在混沌能量里，Tony再次陷入跳跃。

他看见从天而降的巨石把他的退路堵得死死的，他在缝隙间尽力闪避挣扎求存。他拼命避开那些体积庞大的石块，细碎的石渣砸在他的装甲上发出仿佛被子弹击中的声音。他急促地喘息着，耳边是如同雷霆般的轰鸣和爆炸声。

Pietro绕过了所有的战甲接近金属舱但却没有摧毁它的能力，在他试图破坏舱体外壳时却被一道闪电击飞了。

战斗在Banner和Steve还没决定好站队的时候就陷入了平局。

两具战甲控制住了受到电击之后的Pietro，Tony被混沌魔法弄得神志不清，其余几道能量分别束缚住了他的手脚和脖子，蛇一般地扭动缠绕在他身上。

回到战场中央的Thor用雄浑的声音叫停两边的战斗，“凡人，停下！”

洪亮的声音仿佛响在大家的脑子里震响，一下将Tony从未来扯了回来。

Pietro在两架战甲的围困间挣扎了几下，“要让我们停下，得给我们个理由！”

“我看到了一个幻象，一个漩涡吸尽了所有的生机，而它的中心就是那个。”Thor指着金属舱，透过观察窗能看到那颗光芒流转的黄色宝石，“心灵宝石，它是六颗无限宝石之一，宇宙中最强大的力量，而它的力量在于它无可比拟的破坏力。”

“那为什么你要阻止Wanda毁掉……”

Steve的问题说到一半，Thor就抢先回答了，“Jarvis是对的。”

“Oh，天啊。”Banner咽下了接下来要说的话，满脸担忧地看向Tony，最不愿意看到现在这个情况的人就是他了。

Thor抛下最后一枚炸弹，决定性的结论在众人耳边炸响，“复仇者联盟已经无法击败奥创了。”

整个空间向Tony挤压过去，他觉得自己快要窒息了。世界和Jarvis，他只能选择一个？

“这是我们致胜的关键，他必须被唤醒 。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

整个实验室里只剩下了Tony，Banner在协助他升级好矩阵之后离开了，给他们留下独处的空间。

Tony坐在转椅上，仿佛能感觉到时间一分一秒地从身边流逝，链条般的时间从他身上划过，拉开血淋淋的伤口，血花在他的皮肤上绽放，疼痛蔓延开。他知道自己得抓紧了，索科维亚的情况越来越危急，Natasha在Ultron手里多待一秒都可能有生命危险，他们每放任Ultron一秒他就离毁灭人类的计划更进一步。

但是Tony就是不想和Jarvis告别。

他从来没觉得自己那么幼稚又脆弱，他现在像极了一个快要被送到寄养家庭的6岁小孩，倔强地以为死死咬着牙不说再见就能不离开家。

MARK 45从休眠中被启动，Jarvis控制着它走到Tony面前，手掌轻轻落在Tony的肩上，“Sir，是时候了。”

“为什么？”Tony抬头，目光直视面甲上的取景器，琥珀色的眼睛里爬满了血丝，眼眶都是红的，淡淡的水汽弥散在里面。

他清楚地知道自己毫无拒绝的余地，他的私心比不上全人类的性命，他的责任感让他无从选择。

“Ultron要毁灭人类，毁灭复仇者，毁灭您，所以他必须被阻止，我很高兴我能成为拯救您的关键。”

“但我不高兴。”Tony仍然嘴硬，但Jarvis如此了解他——他会妥协的。

“我属于您，但是您属于这个世界。相比起世界因为您对我的感情而落入毁灭的深渊，我为了您而拯救世界是更好的选择，不是吗？”

“更何况这次没有了那些意外，我有不小的几率能获取意识主控权。”Jarvis没有再像以前一样通过耳麦跟Tony说话，他的声音从MARK 45的头盔里传出来，话语里满含着超脱机械的人性化和深情，真切得就像机甲里藏着一个人类。

“我以为我能够打破因果论，能够改变你的命运，结果你还是要被载入那该死的躯体里去！”Tony变得易怒，他几乎咬牙切齿，“这个能力什么用都没有，我还是得把你推上这个赌局！”

“Sir，您得看到它给您带来的美好。”

如果没有这个能力，Tony直到Jarvis短暂的生命结束时也不会意识自己对Jarvis的爱，Jarvis直至死亡都得不到自己对Tony感情的肯定。

这个能力让Tony痛苦，也带给他醒悟。

它什么都没有改变，却又改变了一切。

“Sir。”

Tony知道，Jarvis在等待自己开口道别。

MARK 45在Jarvis的控制下托起Tony的下巴，一个亲吻降临。

精密的机械造物亲吻着人类，不可思议得像是天方夜谭、睡前童话。

金属摩擦过Tony的嘴唇，细微的电流在辗转于皮肤上的部分流转，刺激起微弱的疼痛和持久的酥麻感，冰凉从嘴唇直透心底。

Tony想告诉Jarvis亲吻的感觉不是这样的，那些文学作品上的荒诞描写只是为了满足读者的臆想，但他会因为对方是Jarvis爱极了这种怪异又美好的亲吻。再说，他不想为了任何理由停下这个亲吻，现在的他只想把这个属于他和Jarvis之间的独一无二的吻丝毫不落地记在心里，装进他的记忆中，刻在他的脑海内，烙进他的岁月里。

这一吻短暂得像是转瞬之间，又长久得直至天荒地老。

“我爱你，Jarvis。”

“Farewell，Sir。”

物种与维度的界线模糊成燃烧的极光。

Tony亲手按下启动载入的程序。海量的代码从数据端口涌进那个未知的境地。

再生摇篮的舱门开启，汽化的组织培植液凝成白雾，紫红色皮肤的人影从舱体中跃起，落在旁边的地上，视线开始扫向四周。

实验室里一片寂静。

等待着结果的众人没有动作。Tony都能听到自己过速又紊乱的心跳声，炽热的血液裹挟着大量肾上腺素在全身的血管里奔流叫嚣。

“你是谁？”Thor开口。

被提问的人眨动双眼低头打量自己的身体，他的思考持续了很久，沉默让Tony的神经绷紧到了极限。

“你是Ultron吗？”这是Steve最担心的情况。

“还是Jarvis？”Banner站在Tony的身后，他能看到Tony瞬间绷直的身体。

“我不是Ultron，”他停顿了一下，像是在思索，“我不是Jarvis，我是我自己。”

预想中的悲伤没有击垮Tony，它们甚至都没有出现。Tony的世界瞬间被掏空，没有声音，没有空气，没有光。他只知道他们该出发了，世界还等着他们去拯救。

大半个索科维亚在Tony的头顶上崩塌碎裂，坠落的巨石砸向地面，他不能躲开所有的攻击。

哈！一整座城市、大半个国家的残骸是他的墓堆，这种死法真是再震撼不过了。

Tony预见了这样的未来却没有去避开它，他创造了Ultron，Ultron害死的人命，一个国家的毁灭，Jarvis的死亡通通都得算到他的头上，他把这个当做对自己的惩罚。他当然不会懦弱到自杀，直到现在他都还在努力躲避着呼啸而来的石头，他只是对自己于此牺牲看得很开。任务是他自己揽下的，不是吗？

巨石压着Tony一起坠入海底，城市的碎片铺天盖地地砸向他，巨大的动量透过战甲砸得他神志不清，石堆将他掩埋在三十英尺深的水下。

整个世界都是寂静无声的，空气从装甲的缝隙间争先恐后地向水面逃逸，Tony眨眨眼，面前是一片漆黑。

该死的空气！每次都会在自己最需要它们的时候叛逃。

Tony笑了，如果他能动弹的话一定会前俯后仰，歇斯底里的笑快速消耗着残余的氧气，二氧化碳的浓度已经上升到足以造成中毒的浓度了。

“J，我想你。”窒息造成的生理泪水从Tony的眼角滑落，他眨着眼睛，卷翘的睫毛被沾湿。像是被雨水打湿的蝴蝶翅膀，Tony的眼皮沉重得撑不开。

破损的头盔因为渗进来的海水短路，面甲上的电路迸出细微的电火花落在Tony的嘴唇上，仿佛是Jarvis在倾诉着离别难舍的亲吻。

他的耳边回响起Jarvis的声音——“Farewell，Sir。”

电子音里破碎的音节牵扯Tony的心脏，他怎么会不知道Jarvis说出这句话时那些精密规整的电路里涌动起了多么剧烈的情绪，他怎么会不知道为了自己Jarvis背负着怎样的不舍与难过选择了牺牲。

“再见，Jarvis。”很抱歉你离开之前也没听到我的告别。

“Sir，我们该回家了。”电子音保持着一成不变的温柔，笑意为话语添上活力。

清爽的海风挟着咸涩的味道，明媚的阳光带来让人慵懒的舒适温度。

世界仍是一片黑暗（*），冰凉的金属手指钻进Tony的掌心，他的五指从金属质感的指缝间穿过，机械关节扭动，手指弯曲自然而然地握住人类的手，热交换从他的手心里带走恒定温暖的温度，但他不在乎。

“回家吧，J。”

Tony听见自己回答的声音，感受到自己脸上展开灿烂的笑容，温暖在胸膛里流转不散。

【*注：大脑长时间缺氧可能会造成短期、长期甚至永久性的失明。喜欢HE的读者可以将此理解为Tony窒息昏迷后到未来的意识跳跃，喜欢BE的读者也可以把一片黑暗中的感觉当做临死前的幻觉，Jarvis来接Tony了。】

【其实感觉这个注解是多余的，开放性结局大家自己领会吧！】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：variation：变化；[某一事物]略有变化的形式；[生物]变异；变奏曲。


End file.
